


First Love

by Mai_San



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross Country Running, First Love, First Time, High School, M/M, My First Work, Requited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_San/pseuds/Mai_San
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen is completely infatuated with one of the other boys on his cross-country team, but he knows that he has no chance.  Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first attempt at writing, but it is my very first time trying to write smut, and it's the first story that I've ever completed. You have no idea how many stories I've started and abandoned after 2-3 pages. Anyway, constructive criticism would be absolutely wonderful. Tell me how I did, what your favorite part was, what you like the least, what I need to work on in the future, anything. I absolutely adore comments (my friends know that from the stuff that I've shared with them), and I will try to answer every comment if I can.

             He had delicious green eyes that had flecks of gold and silver in them if you could stare at them in sunlight, and tan skin from being outside in the aforementioned sun everyday for cross-country practice. I, too ran cross country, and I got to see eye candy every day during practice. The boys and girls teams practiced together, so he never noticed me checking him out as he was drooling after some other chick. That never really bothered me though, cause I knew already that he was out of my league and that I wouldn’t stand a chance against the other girls. I never really stood out much.

             So, it was much to my surprise, when at one of our pasta parties, right before a meet, he approached me and started talking to me normally. After that, we became really close friends and we told each other all our secrets. Well, most of them anyway. I still couldn’t tell him that I’d been lusting after him for years. It was at one of our sleepovers that the most magical thing happened.

            We were watching a horror movie, because I really like acting tough and showing that I’m not scared of anything, as opposed to popular belief, and this really scary part came on and he was the one screaming and throwing himself into my lap. I just about near fainted as he clung to me for dear life. After the movie ended, he got off my lap and apologized, asking if there was anything he could do to make it up to me. I had a few things in mind that he could do, but I was not about to tell him any of those for fear of a negative reaction.

             We settled on a pizza, his treat. While we were eating, he suddenly stared deep into my eyes, gaze flickering to my mouth every once in a while, and my heart started fluttering like a trapped butterfly. Slowly, he leaned forward, eyes fixed on my mouth, his own mouth parting slightly. He licked his lips to wet them slightly, then he raised his hand to his cheek.

             “You know,” he said in a slightly rough voice. “You got a little somethin’ on your mouth.”

             My face grew hot like a tomato, and I furiously scrubbed to get pizza residue off. HUMILIATING! But that wasn’t all. He reached out and grabbed my hand that had wiped the sauce off and brought it to his own mouth, enclosing my fingers in his soft, moist lips. Those same lips moved slowly against my digits, and he suckled them tenderly. My face grew even hotter as he added his tongue to the mix, swirling it around like they were the most delicious ice cream cone he had ever tasted. I was still staring into his gem-like orbs, and he held my gaze with an intense stare of his own. His pupils were dilated with lust, and with slow deliberate movements he put down my hand and leaned forward again, capturing my lips this time.

             Stunned, it took me a moment to react, but when my brain finally did catch up, I kissed back with the ferocity of a starving man on a buffet line. And boy, was he the best buffet EVER. gently, he ran his hot tongue along my lower lip, seeking entrance, and I enthusiastically gave it to him. He clutched the back of my head, drawing me closer while his other hand roamed my back, tracing spirals and other various patterns in gentle movements.

             I, on the other hand, wound my fingers through his silky blonde hair and groped around his chest with my free hand, slowly seeking lower. As I worked my way down, I could feel his muscles clench and shift under my searching fingers as moans escaped both of us at the ministrations. Finally, I reached my destination and pushed my palm against his growing erection through his jeans, earning a long moan from him.

             “God you are sexy, Will,” I groaned out after breaking our kiss for air.

             “You have no idea how hot you are yourself, Owen.”

             After this exchange, I gave up on pushing his shirt up and decided to just take it off him. Awkward fumbling was all that came from my effort until he pulled away from me, forcing a whine to free itself from my throat. Chuckling, he took off his shirt himself and I hurried to do the same.

             “Maybe we should go to my room,” I suggested. Will only smirked, making my own erection harden to an almost painful point. We scrambled up from the couch and raced down the hallway until we tumbled through the door to my room and into my bed. Kissing passionately, we hastily removed the rest of our clothing and groped at each other desperately wanting to feel more. As Will sat up, I took the time to gaze at his beautiful body, the way his muscles moved, the sharp yet somehow soft lines, every angle and curve on him.

             “Do you have lube? And condoms? We’ll definitely need both.”

             Blushing furiously, I fumbled around in my bedside table, trying to feel for the needed items. Grabbing the two objects, I handed them to Will, and he shook the lube bottle, watching it move inside.

             “Do we really have to use a condom?” I asked almost dejectedly. I really did like him, and I wanted to feel him inside me without any barriers.

             “Well, I know I’m clean. Are you?” I could feel his intense stare burning into me as I looked away with embarrassment.

             “I’ve never done anything with anyone else before.”

             Now he looked like a ripe tomato.

             “Then we can figure this out together.”

             I looked at him with the most incredulous expression. HIM? A VIRGIN?! well then. I never would have guessed.

             “Don’t look at me like that. Of course I’ve never done anything! We’re in highschool, and I never liked anyone enough to try.”

             I looked away from him sadly. He didn’t like me. Before I could mope for more than a second, he lightly whacked me over the head.

             “Oh, don’t be like that. I said that I never liked anyone enough to have sex with them. And what am I doing with you right now?”

             “We’re gonna have sex.”

             “And what do you think that means?”

             “That you like me?”

             “Exactly. Do you even know how badly I want you right now Owen?”

             “How badly?” I was almost afraid to know, but at the same time I desired every inch of him, every thought that ran through his head. Instead of answering me directly, though, he settled for grabbing my hand and bringing it to his mouth. My fingers instantly felt as though they were on fire in that hot, wet cavern, and he licked them sensually before lowering them to his cock. I reached out to grab him, but he stopped me with reluctance.

             “I don’t need to be prepared there.” he said seductively, bringing the trembling digits down even further until they were resting on his entrance.

             “I need you to prepare me here.”

             My heart leapt in my chest and I just about came simply from those words. Oh God! What did I ever do to deserve such a man?

             He whimpered softly as I stared at him, and ground into my fingers.

             “Come on. Don’t be scared. I want you so bad right now!”

             Shaking myself out of my daze, I gently slid my index finger into him, making him groan. I pushed until it was in to the knuckle, then I slowly pulled out, stopping before my finger was completely out, and repeated the process. After a few minutes of doing this, we were both panting slightly, and he asked for more. Gladly, I obliged. By the time I had worked three fingers into him we were both almost painfully hard and panting heavily.

             “I don’t just want your finger,” he said to me with a slightly patronizing tone. “Please. Put your cock in me. I want to feel you.” As soon as he finished speaking I positioned myself at his entrance and slid in slowly, drawing forth groans from both of us. He clutched at my back, gasping as I pulled out and pushed back into that silky heat with a bit more force than I meant to.

             “Are you okay?” I asked, worried that I might have hurt him.

             “Oh! Please, do that again!” came his reply.

             When I repeated the process again, using even more force this time, he cried out loudly and whimpered when I slowed.

             “Don’t . . . Stop. It . . .Feels . . . So good.” In between gasps of air, he breathed out the words, and they were enough to have me pounding into him. His golden skin looked so utterly delectable that I just couldn’t help but want to devour him, so I started nibbling on his collarbone and working my way up his neck until I reached his earlobe. Delicious little whimpers escaped his mouth as I made him squirm with my gentle biting, still keeping up the brutal pacing of my thrusts.

             After what felt like mere seconds, I could feel us both getting close, so I leaned down, whispering in his ear.

             “Come for me.”

             With a shudder and a gasp, he tensed, arching his back, and his cum shot between us, coating our chests. His hole clenched and fluttered, milking me through my orgasm, which had come just after his. When we had both come down from our highs, I collapsed on top of him, too sated and tired to pull out just yet. Rolling onto my side, I pulled him close and held him tightly.

             “I love you, Will,” I whispered into his hair. Tiredly, he raised his head and kissed my chin, sighing contentedly.

             “I love you, too, Wen.”

             We lay there together in silence until we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
